


late bloomer

by cheapdreams



Series: the more the merrier [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Knotting, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hendery, References to orgies, Self-Lubrication, kun is a good mom, or like poly relationships, references to heavy bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheapdreams/pseuds/cheapdreams
Summary: It's been over a year since Hendery turned eighteen, and his body still refuses to present. Until one day, he does, and everything goes downhill from there.





	late bloomer

**Author's Note:**

> hey ya'll. this is my first work in the nct fandom as well as my first abo au, so this was an experience to write. I kinda altered some of the traditional rules a bit and stuff but nothing's too different and I hope everything makes sense. enjoy, as always, and if you have a request or want me to turn this into a series, feel free to hmu. comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!
> 
> also I now have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/cheapdreams13) and a [curiouscat!!](https://curiouscat.me/cheapdreams) they're pretty empty right now but hopefully they'll be filled soon enough.

Hendery is what you'd call a 'late bloomer.'

It had been almost a year and a half since he'd turned eighteen, and his body had still been adamant about letting him present. At this point, it was just humiliating. Even Yang Yang, their  _maknae_ , had turned out to be a beta a couple months ago, and yet Hendery was still left in the dark, growing more and more frustrated as time went on.

"Stop being so impatient," Kun had told him. "Your body will present when it's ready. Besides, there are tons of factors that go into it. Since you took blockers as a trainee, that probably prolonged the wait, and now the stress of debuting it doing the same thing. Once everything settles down, you'll be just fine."

Hendery didn't like that answer, despite it being the most logical one. He wanted to believe he was cursed or something. It was crazy, he knew that, but thinking it was extremely bad luck felt better than chalking it up a reason that made sense. Still, he knew the day would come, all he could do was hope it was soon.

He wasn't expecting  _this_ soon. 

During a break in the dance studio, he started to feel a bit hot. He shrugged it off, contributing it to the stuffy room or the difficulty of the choreography. An hour later, though, his head started to spin, and he almost lost his balance in the middle of the song. Kun must've noticed something was off, because he asked Hendery if he was okay and felt his forehead. 

"God, you're really hot," Kun said.

"Thanks," Hendery replied, trying to focus on Kun. The smells in the room were starting to get to him, and he couldn't tell if they were getting stronger or if he was sniffing more.

Kun gave him one of those annoyed mom faces. "Well, you're still a smartass, so you're not dying or anything. Do you hurt anywhere? Are there any other symptoms?"

"Uh," Hendery said, "no. There's... a lot of smells."

"Mhm. I have a feeling you've finally gotten your wish, Hendery. You're going into heat."

"Really? That's cool. Why is the room spinning?" He was excited, of course. He was just more concerned about the fact he wasn't sure if he'd be able to stand on his own for very long, much less walk to the dorms.

"It's a precursor, it'll disappear as you get into the thick of your heat. We need to take you home. Um." Kun scanned the room, thinking. "Ten, you already know the choreography. Take Hendery home and make sure he doesn't pass out in the process."

Hendery almost whined out loud when Kun moved away from him. The beta was starting to smell really good, like warmth and dusty sunlight and fresh bread, and Hendery wanted to chase after him. An arm around his waist stopped him, and,  _oh_ , he was absolutely overwhelmed by the scent that came with it. Rich and dark with an undertone of deceptive spice, like bitter chocolate sprinkled with cinnamon. He wanted to drown in it. 

"Come on, Hendery," Ten said, and Hendery complied easily, letting Ten guide him out of the dance practice room and toward the exit, leaning on him. His brain was trying to pick up every detail while simultaneously screaming  _alpha alpha alpha alpha_ , and it was driving him crazy in a good way. All he could focus on was the lean muscle of the arm around his waist, the little drop of sweat on Ten's hairline, the way his hand could slip just a bit lower, under his jeans, and feel the slick slowly trickling out of his ass the more he thought about Ten, Ten, Ten, Ten-

"Hendery, I need to let you go to get my keys, okay?" Ten said, and Hendery snapped out of his haze long enough to realize they were outside the dorms. 

"Okay," Hendery said faintly, and Ten leaned him against the wall so he wouldn't fall over, which was probably a good idea. His legs were starting to feel like they barely even existed.

Ten unlocked the door, and took up his position around Hendery's waist again. This time, Hendery was too far gone to stop the whimpered "alpha" from slipping out. Ten just smelled _so good_ , all dominant and powerful and strong. He hadn't even done anything and Hendery wanted to spread his legs to let him do whatever he pleased. 

"Yep, you're right. I'm an alpha," Ten said, and Hendery would've hit him if his voice didn't make him feel weak. Instead, he leaned closer and sniffed quietly. His brain was barely coherent anymore, working on autopilot as it begged him to submit to the alpha. 

"Okay, here we are," Ten said, and suddenly the arm that had been steadying him was pushing him down onto his bed. He took one sniff and turned up his nose, resisting Ten's push. It smelled like, well, Hendery, and it was far too sterile to enjoy. Besides, he had something that smelled way better than his bed right here. Then a thought occurred to him. Why was his alpha pushing him away? Had he done something wrong? Was he angry? Hendery didn't know what he'd done, and yet a terrible feeling settled in his stomach.

"Alpha," Hendery whimpered, curling his hands into Ten's shirt and licking submissively at his collarbone. 

"Hendery, stop it, this is just the heat talking," Ten said. He pried Hendery's hands off of him and roughly shoved him down onto his bed. "Stay," he growled when Hendery moved to get up. The newly-presented omega stared up at him with wide, pleading eyes that very clearly didn't understand, but Ten walked out anyway. 

Tears pricked Hendery's eyes. Was his alpha coming back? Why was his alpha mad at him? What was going on? He felt so horrible. Guilt and loneliness curled in his gut, and on top of that, his heat was starting to hurt. He knew without an alpha the first one wouldn't be a pleasant experience. His body would complain and ache until he got an alpha or his heat ended. How long did first heats last again? He couldn't remember behind the fog that blanketed his brain.

"Alpha?" he called weakly. "Alpha, please." His voice hitched on a sob, and within moments he was full-out crying. Where was his alpha? He felt so alone, so unwanted. He was in heat and he was willing. Why didn't his alpha want him? Was he too ugly or too whiny or too annoying? Did his alpha think he should suffer?

His vision was so blurry from tears that he almost didn't notice Ten approaching him again. He placed a water bottle on the floor beside Hendery's bed, and started to leave again. Hendery grabbed him by the back of the shirt. 

"Alpha, please, hurts," he whimpered. "Please, please, alpha."

Ten sighed. "Oh, Hendery. I don't want to take advantage of you."

Hendery was confused. Why would he be taking advantage? Why hasn't his alpha just taken him already? This didn't make sense. Nothing made sense. What was going on? "Alpha?" Hendery asked, voice shaky. 

"Let go of me," Ten said in response.

"No."

Ten growled, and Hendery felt his grip automatically loosen. He tightened it immediately. "Let go," Ten said again, this time in his alpha tone. Hendery's brain screeched at him to do as the alpha wished before he angered him. He held on anyway.

"No." 

Ten whipped around so fast he lost his grip on the shirt. The look he gave made Hendery shudder, and he realized he made the wrong move. "Sorry," he whispered, curling a little closer to himself. Apparently, Ten wasn't going to be calmed that easily. He snatched up Hendery's wrists, ignoring the noise of surprise from the apologetic omega, and forced them over his head, climbing onto of him to get a better angle. "Sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please," Hendery cried, his words morphing into sobs the more he babbled on. 

"You're such a goddamn brat," Ten growled, and Hendery's body shook in his grip. "Is this really what you wanted, hm? An alpha over you, ready to shove his cock into your virgin ass?" Hendery arched, whining. "Answer me."

"Yes, yes, alpha, please use me, please, alpha-" Hendery gasped as Ten leaned down for a rough kiss. He nipped at Hendery's lips and forced his tongue into his mouth, letting it explore every ridge and bump. Hendery just laid back and submitted, mostly because the feeling of Ten grazing over every part of his mouth was amazing. He'd kissed people before and it had never been this good or pleasurable. He almost thought he could cum from it alone. 

"God, you smell fantastic," Ten said when they broke apart. "All submissive and sweet. I can't even stay mad at you because I just want to destroy you."

"Ten- alpha," Hendery mewled, "please. Feels so good."

"I'm sure it does," Ten said. "Did you know during some omega's heats their entire body becomes a super-sensitive erogenous zone? Let's test it." He ducked down to Hendery's arm, licking a long strip up the bicep and biting at his elbow. Hendery moaned, bucking up into the touch. His dick twitched, painfully hard by now, and another wave of slick spilled out to add to the mess soaking the back of his jeans. 

"Aw, did you like that? If you're that responsive on your arms, I can't wait to see how you're going to react when I'm inside you." Ten shifted downwards over his neck, sucking and biting, leaving spots that would surely turn purple-red. When he reached Hendery's t-shirt, he manhandled him so he could throw the offending article to the floor, letting go of Hendery's hands in the process. He took the opportunity and wrapped his arms around Ten's lower back, pushing him down so their crotches rubbed together. He almost came right then and there, but Ten broke out of his grip and snatched up his wrists again.

"Maybe I didn't make this clear enough," he said, shoving them onto the mattress and holding them with one hand while he made Hendery look at him. "Don't move your goddamn hands. You wouldn't want to be a naughty omega, would you? Because naughty omegas don't get their alpha's cock."

Hendery leaned his head back, baring his throat in apology. "Sorry, alpha, sorry, please."

Ten released his hold on his hands. "Keep them there," he said, trailing down Hendery's chest with his teeth. He nipped at one nipple, circling his tongue around it and sucking before moving on to Hendery's stomach. He wanted to wiggle and thrash at the feeling of Ten's canines brushing his sensitive skin, except he knew Ten would stop if he did, so he settled for whining and groaning instead. 

Deft hands undid the button and zipper on his jeans, and he lifted his hips to allow them to slide off. Curious fingers slipped along the backside fabric of his boxers, hooking under the edge to rub at his dripping hole. "You're very excited, aren't you? How long have you been wet? Since we entered the dorms?" Hendery shook his head, moaning. "Ah, longer than that? Since you started your heat? No? Since you smelled me?" Hendery nodded, and his hips twitched as Ten shoved two fingers into his ass. They fit with barely any stretch, so he added a third. "What do I smell like to you Hendery?"

"A-ah-at first, k-kinda of bitter- a _h god-_ but also a bit s-sweet. Now- now you're s-super-  _ah ah-_ rich-smelling and- fuck ah- dark,  _please, right there."_

"Interesting," Ten said, massaging his fingers along Hendery's prostate. "does the smell turn you on?"

"Yes, oh god yes. So, so mu _ch- ah ah-_ please fuck me, alpha, please."

Ten had to take a breath to make sure he didn't lose his composure. He took his fingers out of Hendery and pushed down his own jeans, using the slick coating his hand to cover his cock. Pulling off Hendery's boxers and throwing them to the side, he flipped the omega completely over, earning a loud whimper, and slotted his cock between Hendery's ass cheeks. He knew the underside of his cock was dragging against Hendery's hole as he shifted back and forth slowly, and the frustrated mewl he got was worth it. 

"Alpha," he moaned, "please, need your cock. Need you to- ah- fill me up, please."

"Hm, I don't know if I should," Ten said, an evil smile spreading across his face. "You did disobey me earlier by moving your arms. I could just get off like this and leave you hard and begging. I'm sure someone would come home, find you all desperate, and fuck your brains out. I know Lucas has a nice, big dick, and he's super gentle in bed. He'd be happy to open you up carefully and watch you split apart slowly on his massive knot. Or maybe Sicheng. He's quiet, but he's one kinky son of a bitch. He'd spank you and call you nasty names and enter you with just enough prep so he wouldn't cause any serious damage."

"Alpha," Hendery groaned, hiding his face in the pillow. Ten could feel a new pulse of slick pour out of his ass and he knew he was liking the dirty talk. 

"I'd say Yang Yang would fuck you too, but he probably wouldn't. He much prefers taking it up the ass. I bet he'd ask Kun to fuck you while you fucked him. Wouldn't that be a sight? Kun can go for a good long time, too. He might even ask you to fuck him after he's finished fucking you. Those two love being degraded, I'm sure it would be their dream to be screwed into the mattress by a 'lowly' omega. And Xiaojun, oh, he's an omega who likes both. He'd fuck you with a vibrator in his ass, and he'll let you thrust into his throat until he can barely speak the next day. He enjoys pain, all kinds of it. No prep, dry orgasms, bite marks that bleed, spanking, pinching. You'd probably even trigger his heat, and then you guys could go round after round after round." Ten punctuated each 'round' with a particularly rough thrust. 

"Alpha, please, only you, alpha, I just want you inside of me," Hendery said, bordering on crying again. He was so, so close to getting what he wanted, he could taste it. 

Ten leaned over him so he could be right next to his ear, lifting his hips while doing so. "Good answer," he said, lining up and slamming into Hendery's ass without any warning. The omega wailed, throwing his body back to meet him. He fisted his hands in his pillow, moaning uncontrollably as Ten slid in and out of him at a brutal pace.

It didn't take long for his knot to swell, since Hendery was so warm and tight around his cock. Once he was close enough to orgasm and, judging by noises, so was Hendery, he pressed the bulge past his rim, listening to Hendery keen in pleasure. The omega spasmed beneath him, his hole closing in and squeezing Ten's dick as he came. The pressure did him in, and it took one last tiny thrust to spill his cum inside Hendery. 

For a moment, they stayed where they were, panting and trying to recover. Soon enough, though, Ten nudged Hendery onto his side, allowing them to cuddle and be more comfortable while they waited for Ten's knot to go down. For a while, Hendery didn't say anything, his brain still too muddled for complete sentences. Finally, he said, "Thanks for helping me."

"Don't thank me yet, it's still not completely over. It'll take your body half a day or so to come down from a heat, even with an alpha," Ten replied.

"I know, but still, it would've hurt more without you. So, thanks."

"No problem. I'm happy to fuck a cute guy any day of the week," Ten said, a smile in his voice. Hendery rolled his eyes, and there was silence for a bit before he spoke up again. 

"Hey, uh, how do you know so much about what the other members like? I mean, like, during the dirty talk you just sounded really sure."

Ten grinned, and hid it in Hendery's neck. "Let's just say that now, since you've presented, you're allowed to join in on a special thing we like to do in the dorms."


End file.
